


A Star In You

by tetsyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Doctor!wonwoo, I just had to, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Space Pirates, captain!mingyu, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsyo/pseuds/tetsyo
Summary: RUS Nebula War Lord Kim Mingyu, the youngest War Lord in Starfleet, a brilliant mind and handsome face, has to deal with many things. Government's invasion plan, his space pirate brother, his crew and his complicated crush for Chief Medical Officer Jeon Wonwoo.Basically more Space AU everyone doesn't need.





	1. big bang

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me i'm back with chaptered fic! PLEASE PRAY FOR THIS STORY I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS AS I HAVE THE PLOT IN MIND FOR SO LONG. enjoy!

_“Brother? Why are you leaving? Please don’t leave me!”_

_‘Brother’—a boy much taller than the kid who just begged him to stay—looked down on him with a reassuring smile on his face. Seeing the smile, the kid tried once again, tears and snots already all over his face. “Brother, don’t go.”_

_“Remember what mom’s last words were, Mingyu?” The kid—Mingyu—nodded weakly. “She said we have to believe in ourselves. She said all the things we do, do it for the greater good. What else did she say, Mingyu?”_

_Mingyu looked down at his shoes, a pair of old and dirty shoes, overworn and ugly. “She said not to be afraid to express ourselves.”_

_‘Brother’ smiled. “Exactly. I’m doing what mom said we have to do.”_

_“Can I come with you?”_

_The smile on his brother’s face turned into a cold scowl as he pulled out a rifle from his back. “No.”_

_Brother turned his back on Mingyu, walked out the door, and began shooting, taking the lives of innocent people._

_Leaving Mingyu alone in deep, dark, small storage room, crying for himself to be found, and crying for his brother._

 

* * *

 

Mingyu woke up to the darkness of his room. His alarm was blaring softly—he didn’t like his alarm to be too loud, because he could wake up just fine with the softest sound. Loud alarms only frightened him, and, probably, made his trained reflexes grab the gun under his bed, putting on his defense position.

He grabbed the wristwatch on his nightstand, putting it around his wrist then swept up the screen of the watch. A hologram screen showing a picture of a puppy popped up from where the wristwatch was, with some information on the time, news headlines, and messages Mingyu couldn’t care less to read.

“ _Good morning, War Lord Kim Mingyu. What do you want to do today?_ ” a flat voice of an AI woman could be heard from the small but high defined speaker on the wristwatch.

Mingyu stood up, revealing his bare buff chest matched with grey sweatpants—his favorite outfit to sleep on. He walked around and did push ups, sit ups, and pull up, each of them he did 3 sets, while talking to the AI.

“Tell me about our location.”

“ _We are currently in the Masser system, 18 light years away from Rhea planet, 17 light years away from Ustrux moon._ ”

“Ustrux moon? With the asteroid belt? How much time to avoid getting into the densest part of the belt?”

“ _2 light years away, 30 minutes with 1 warp jump._ ”

“We’re doing that. Any incoming ships?”

“ _No other Starfleet ships in 100 light years away radius._ ”

Mingyu, who was done with his morning exercise was now brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He took in the sight of himself at the mirror—handsome face and growing stubbles, messy chestnut hair and all, before deciding that he didn’t need shaving and that he would let the stubbles be for today. Once he was done, he exited the bathroom to put on his white shirt and grey coatee and slacks uniform. He buttoned his uniform while staring blankly at the artificial view of how cities on earth were in the morning displayed on the window of his room.

“How much time until Earth?”

“ _24348 light years away._ ”

The brunet let out a long sigh and looked down on his bare feet.

He didn’t miss home, as home only brought nothing but bad memories to him. However, being so far away from Earth made him uneasy and restless.

Especially when he knew exactly the kind of danger that laid on deep, dark space.

He composed himself before straightening his body again. He grabbed his comb to tidy up his hair and maybe gelled it a but to keep it on place. Before he swept the hologram screen back to the wristwatch, he thought to himself and smirked. “What is Chief Medical Officer Jeon Wonwoo doing?”

“ _He just got ready for the day and is heading to the trauma bay._ ”

Mingyu nodded, the smug smirk on his face gotten even wider, and swept the screen back. “Excellent.”

 

* * *

 

“Wonwoo.”

The black haired man with white lab coat who just exited the trauma bay turned to the source of sound. His foxy eyes blinked before realizing who called him. He then rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m busy.”

“You’re always busy.”

“Exactly my point. Which, if you’re sensitive enough, means that I have no time to listen to your bullshit.” The doctor hugged his report pad tighter to his chest and strided to check up another patient at another bay. Mingyu followed his steps—Wonwoo’s legs were long but Mingyu’s were longer, so he caught up quickly. As soon as Wonwoo entered the room with the War Lord trailing behind him, the silver haired Ensign patient immediately sat down and gave Mingyu his salute. The patient then shuddered and coughed, making Wonwoo glared at Mingyu, eyes full of accusations. Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo in fear, before turning to face the Ensign.

“At ease, Ensign. No need to sit down.”

“Good morning Ensign,” Wonwoo read the report pad he was holding, screen showing the patient’s profile. “Kwon Soonyoung?”

“That’s me.”

“You suffered… from 38 degree celsius fever?”

“Apparently, yes.”

Wonwoo took the Ensign’s hand to examine his body’s statistic on his wristwatch, matching it with the one on the report pad. Mingyu might or might not feel annoyed at the sight of Soonyoung’s pink tinted face when the doctor held his hand.

“Are your limbs and joints aching?”

Soonyoung nodded with a sheepish smile. This Soonyoung man, Mingyu swore to G-d, had his eyes raking all over Wonwoo ever since he stepped into the bay. The War Lord definitely wasn’t going to have this competition with his own Ensign.

“You’re suffering from flu, the not severe one at that. It’s better if you rest here for 2 to 3 more days and drink the medicine I’ll prescribe for you. I’ll be back to check on you this evening.” Wonwoo gave Soonyoung a polite smile then input the meds he needed on the report pad, and Soonyoung did that thing again where his eyes softened at the sight of the doctor’s smile (Mingyu’s imagination). “I’ll see you, Ensign Kwon.”

“Thank you, Doctor Jeon.” Wonwoo flashed one last smile before walking out the door, and Mingyu gave a polite nod to his Ensign before trailing Wonwoo to the door.

“Flu goes around a lot here, it seems. Who even brought the virus on board?” Mingyu asked, wanting to start a conversation with Wonwoo. Wonwoo shrugged.

“I think it’s when we stopped on Ygritte Planet. They have the most efficient influenza virus there.” Wonwoo then stopped his steps and frowned. “Why are you following me again?”

Mingyu looked around, took a step closer to Wonwoo, and lowered his voice.“I want to talk to you about that night.”

Wonwoo immediately stepped back, almost hitting the wall on his back in the process—not before Mingyu could see his cheeks and ears went from pale to red, as red as cherry.

What a pretty sight.

“No we’re,” cough, “not.”

“Yes we are.”

“Mingyu, do you not have a bunch of ship crew waiting for you at the bay?”

“It’s—” suddenly the intercom above them rang once, followed by a woman voice.

“ _War Lord Kim Mingyu, First Lord Yoon Jeonghan demands your appearance at the bay. War Lord Kim Mingyu, First Lord Yoon Jeonghan demands your appearance at the bay._ ”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at Mingyu with the I-told-you-so face, and Mingyu sighed a desperate sigh. “Fine, I’ll see you tonight.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Won, please?”

“Don’t ‘Won, please?’ me.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll still find you tonight.” He gave the fox-like eyed doctor a soft yet sad smile, bid a goodbye, and walked to the other direction—to the ship bay.

 

* * *

 

“ _Mingyu._ ”

“First Lord Yoon.”

First Lord Yoon Jeonghan flashed a kind smile at Mingyu. “ _Do you have anything you need to report?_ ”

“We are approaching the Ustrux moon asteroid belt, which we are going to avoid by doing a detour to the less dense part, about 2 light years from our location. According to the data, it takes one 30 minute warp jump, so we are doing that.” Mingyu kept his head levelled to the screen showing Yoon Jeonghan’s face, thousands of light years away from him.

“ _Is Trax planet still your next stop?_ ”

“So far, yes, sir.”

“ _Good. Don’t forget to send my regards to Hmir._ ”

“Absolutely.”

The screen went black before fading away, revealing the darkness of the space with dots of stars scattered, million of light years away from them. Mingyu sighed before turning to face his crews.

“Good morning.” He said when his pilots stood up and salute him. “At ease.”

Mingyu scanned the whole room thoroughly. When he already made sure everyone was paying attention to him, he continued.

“As you’ve probably seen, we are approaching the Ustrux asteroid belt. We are not taking any chances and fly safe—we are going to detour the space ship to the less dense part. Jun, how is our fuel status?”

A handsome man with defined jawline and a set of cat ears checked the hologram screen in front of him and nodded to Mingyu. “Enough for 3 more warp jumps.”

“Minghao? Is the engine ready for warp?”

“The engine just got out from the autopilot mode and is going to be ready for warp jump in,” a man with mullet hair and gold necklace around his neck read his hologram screen to make sure. “4 minutes and 45 seconds.”

Mingyu nodded understandingly and advanced to his own chair. “Alright. We are ready then.”

He set up the microphone on the side of his chair. He pressed the button to turn it on.

“Attention, ladies and gentlemen, all crews on RUS Nebula. Good morning. This is War Lord Kim Mingyu speaking. I am announcing that our ship is currently approaching the Ustrux asteroid belt. We are going to take a detour for the less dense part of the belt with one warp jump. We will be in warp mode in 4 minutes and 20 seconds. Those who need to be ready, please be ready. Thank you.”

Mingyu waited, and while waiting he looked to all his pilots working on their hologram screens.

He owned this.

When Minghao showed the sign of approval, he beamed. “Let’s jump this baby.”

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Wonwoo?”

“ _Chief medical officer Jeon Wonwoo is currently resting in his bedroom. He demands that no one disturb him unless necessary._ ”

Mingyu sighed and decided to drop his body on his fluffy bed. His day ended already and yet he didn’t find a hair of Wonwoo anymore throughout the day. Maybe not today.

He stroke the bedsheet and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what happened, here on this very bed, almost a week ago—although it felt like years for him.

The smell of alcohol. Wonwoo’s body heat. Wonwoo’s hands around his neck. His lips on the pale, long neck. His hands caging thin, delicate wrists on the sheet. His own heartbeat, and Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo.

His brother’s back facing him.

His eyes snapped open at the mixed memories. How did his brains even get the best moment he felt for a long while with the worst memory in his life?

He stared blankly at the dark ceiling of his room, only illuminated by the light from the stars outside.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers before finally decided to take off his clothes and shower.

 


	2. plank epoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things starting to go south.

The next day, Mingyu woke up feeling tired and groggy.

He didn’t even feel like talking to his AI. He ignored the AI’s “ _Good morning, War Lord Kim Mingyu. What do you want to do today_?”, instead he stood up and wander around his room. He changed the settings on his window, which showed pictures of trees and warm sunlight, to the real view of where the ship was.

He stared at the deep, dark, sea of starlight. Wondering how he even got here. Wondering how everything turned out for him.

Wondering where his brother went.

He pushed himself away from the window before finally talking to the AI. “Where are we?”

“ _2 light years away from Trax planet, Sir._ ”

He nodded.

“ _There is an important message from Lord Jung Yunho. Would you like to play the message?_ ”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. Lord Jung Yunho, the Admiral of Starfleet Enterprises, never sent messages to individual ships. He usually sent the message to the Lord Princes, then the Lord Princes would send it to First Lords, like Jeonghan, then passed to the War Lords. For Jung Yunho to send his own message, and with important status on top of that, the message must be very important.

“Play it.”

As soon as Mingyu ordered it to the AI, the watch projected a full body hologram picture of someone tall and bulky, with familiar handsome face.

He knew, because he was not Jung Yunho. He knew because it was his dorm mate, rival in academics, fellow War Lord, Son Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo had always been the person who asked for challenges, who enjoyed the thrill of adrenaline. He would volunteer to do something risky, so his friends could follow him without fear and hesitation. He had never been scared in his life.

But the lines on his face in the hologram screamed for help right now.

“ _This is RUS Aurora War Lord, Son Hyunwoo speaking. I am sending this as a warning._ ”

Mingyu stepped closer to the hologram.

“ _Right now, my ship is occupied with space pirates--_ ” he looked at his left, as if asking for approval to someone standing on his left. “ _\--And all my ship crews are dead._ ”

“Jesus.” Mingyu choked out.

“ _The pirates, they were right. Starfleet is a corrupt company. They take and take and never give, they claimed other people’s homeland as theirs, they are greedy and selfish. They are going to take us down, one by one, ship by ship. They are going to come to all of you. And-- and Jung Yunho, he… he should watch as his enterprise collapse, then die last._ ” Hyunwoo’s eyes went to his left again, and his voice quivered. “ _Please, don’t make me do this--_ ”

A gunshot and the line went dead.

Mingyu felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

He couldn’t breath.

Mingyu leaned on to the nearest wall and tried to steady his breath.

“Fuck.”

He just watched his friend die.

And he was probably next.

* * *

 

“ _Lord Yunho’s line was hacked from Errias system_.”

Mingyu was silent the whole time Jeonghan was speaking. It was apparent that the First Lord was as stressful as he was. Jeonghan, whose appearance was always composed, had the stress aura leaking from his posture. He rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed.

“ _342 casualties. No survivors._ ” Jeonghan continued with an exasperated voice. “ _Nothing we can learn from the ship. About how it was ambushed and the type of pirate ship._

“ _However, you still can't go home now. The letters must be delivered to the all your assigned planets, Mingyu. It’s a treaty we can’t easily let go. The government depends on you, as well as other flying War Lords._ ”

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

Jeonghan stared at Mingyu intensely before nodding.

“Jeonghan, if it really does come down to choosing my crew or this God-damn-knows government treaty, I won’t hesitate to choose my crew.”

The brunet on the screen looked at Mingyu with a look he couldn’t decipher, and answered. “ _I trust you to never fall into that position._ ”

* * *

 

Trax planet was a planet full of prairie.

It was home to many living beasts; for example, the elephants _—_ or at least, the animal that look pretty much like elephant, but not really _—_ were three times bigger than they were on Earth, and so were the people there. It didn’t have sea, but it had many lakes. Trax people, like our human ancestors on Earth, lived as close as they could to the water to make their lives easier. The capital itself was located in the center of three biggest lakes in the whole planet.

The majority of Traxian learned the Earth language, so Mingyu wouldn’t have problems communicating with them.

RUS Nebula parked itself hundreds of kilometers away from the planet, avoiding its gravity. Mingyu and some of his crews would have to ride a shuttle craft to the planet, as the spaceship was too big of a size to land on a planet.

Mingyu pointed at one of his pilot with dark brown hair and pointy nose. “Seokmin, you go with me.”

Seokmin looked around him, confused. “Me? Are you sure, Sir? I- I can’t really fight.”

“Nobody’s fighting anybody down there. You won’t have to worry.” Mingyu scanned the bay once again to spot another of his trusted crew. “Vernon, you too go with me.”

The pilot grinned a boyish grin before giving the War Lord a salute with only his two fingers. “Leave it to me, Cap.”

“And for the War Lord position when I’m away, I’m going to give it to you, Chan.” Chan _—_ the youngest of Mingyu’s pilot, but the most loyal and trustworthy--stood up and gave Mingyu a salute.

“Remember to be careful. Keep an eye to the slightest movement on the radar, or ones that are not detected by the radar. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

Mingyu nodded. Chan moved to the War Lord chair and was starting to make announcement when the brunet signaled his two pilots to come with him.

When the three made their way to the shuttle, he spotted Wonwoo.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s deep voice called. He was running from the other corridor, his face sad and exhausted. Mingyu could already tell what made the doctor sad, but it still broke the War Lord’s heart to see his expression. Wonwoo, Hyunwoo, and him went to the same batch in Starfleet Academy together, and if Mingyu remembered correctly, Wonwoo and Hyunwoo were getting along just nicely, so the news must have been devastating for Wonwoo as well.

“Mingyu… about Hyunwoo, I’m so sorry.” he looked down on his shoes, and Mingyu could see the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry, too. He’s your friend as well.”

Wonwoo nodded. “But he was your… one of your closest friend.”

He was right. Even when they have different opinions in things, competing in ranks—at the end of the day, Hyunwoo was one of the people that made the academy better for him. He was supporting Mingyu in his own way, and Mingyu really appreciated him.

Mingyu only smiled a bitter smile, and shrugged.

The younger looked over the older’s shoulder and see his pilots lining up behind him. The foxy eyed man then turned his gaze back to Mingyu, before telling him in a small voice. “Be careful.”

It was ironic how over the moon Mingyu would be when heard those words from Wonwoo under normal circumstances. However, his mind was a mess so the words only felt warm in him. Mingyu patted the shorter man’s shoulder before proceeding to the shuttle craft with his two pilots.

* * *

Mingyu had only seen Trax planet in books. He would see pictures of tall grass and rock based buildings—including their palace, where their king, Hmir, resided—and thought that the planet was boring. He never expected it to be so beautiful yet so eerie at the same time.

The three requested audience with the king to two guards with octopus head but human body—known as Rhox—before entering the palace, standing face to face with Hmir.

“Your Highness.” Mingyu bowed, and unlike the way human bow to their queens of kings, Traxians bow by kneeling with both of their knees and clasping their hands together in front of their chests. Hmir looked at Mingyu without a hint of smile on his long chinned, big eyed, olive green face.

When Mingyu rose, and Hmir didn’t say anything, he thought it was his cue to hand the letter Seokmin had been holding. “I am Starfleet War Lord Kim Mingyu of RUS Nebula. I came to deliver you an offer for cooperation between Earth and Trax. This letter is written by Lord Jung Yunho himself.”

Seokmin handed the letter to the Rhox guard, who handed it to Hmir. Hmir read it without any change of expression, which Mingyu couldn’t decide whether it was a good or bad sign.

But then Hmir stared at Mingyu. “For a thousand year I have lived, Earth people and their wicked minds never cease to amaze me.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows, and Hmir continued. “You think I’m fool enough to not see through this plan. Other planets may not see it, but I do. You lots said ‘permission to build Starfleet port for easier trade between Earth and Trax’, but Yunho and I, we are like minds, you know?”

“Earth and Trax’s trade relationship has been profiting for both planets since the dawn of the time, so building port for bigger cargo shuttle would be _—_ ”

“Yes, I know, War Lord. I wasn’t talking about that.” Hmir’s rolled back the letter and handed it to the Rhox on his left. “Thank you for the offer. I will be contacting Yunho myself for the reply of this letter.”

Mingyu nodded, but he couldn’t help but wonder what did the Hmir mean by that. Yunho had other plans? What plan?

Was it the plan that attract pirates to attack their ships and took their crew?

Mingyu and the two pilots were to be escorted back to their ship before he remembered. “Your Highness, First Lord Yoon Jeonghan sent his regards.”

Hmir’s expressionless face suddenly broke into a grin, flashing his yellow teeth. “First Lord now, huh?”

Now Mingyu wondered what did Jeonghan do to Hmir to make the Traxian King so fond of him. 

* * *

That night, Mingyu couldn’t sleep.

His mind kept going back to Hyunwoo’s last moment, just as the loud bang echoed in his room.

He thought about Hyunwoo and his crews, then what would happen if it had happened to Mingyu and his crew, then who could have possibly done that.

The pirates. Mingyu was not stupid, he knew that there are thousands of pirate ships sailing across the universe. Each planets had their own fleet to remove those pirates from their territories, but even those were not enough to end piracy in the universe. Every year there would still be casualties from pirates, even though they only took the money and food, then go.

However, pirate this brave, this powerful to have attacked a Starfleet ship equipped with only the best weapons and flew with the best fighters?

Mingyu had a name and face flashing on his mind.

“ _Don’t leave me!_ ”

Mingyu stood up and decided to grab a drink from the ship’s pantry before his mind would stress him even more, only to find Wonwoo sitting on a stool before the bar, watching the stars as they flew by them.

His face was lit by the dim light from the stars and moons, and it was breathtaking.

“Hey.” Mingyu greeted first after he had managed to snap himself back to reality. Wonwoo turned his face and greeted him back with a small smile that made Mingyu’s heart did a little flip.

“Can’t sleep?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu shrugged and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

It was only silence between them as they took turn drinking and pouring. They didn’t have to open their mouths to know what kept them both awake.

It was Mingyu who first spoke.

“I’ve always been afraid of the deep space.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu. When Wonwoo didn’t say anything, Mingyu continued. “The fact that nowhere’s a comfort zone, it scratches my head every damn time, you know? The fact that we have nowhere to hide when something dangerous happens. And yet, I’m leading a fucking ship of 300 and more people, maybe leading them towards danger.”

Mingyu chugged down a glass of wine. Wonwoo sipped his, too, before he responded to Mingyu’s outburst.

“Maybe _you_ should make us your comfort zone. You have people depending on you, you are our comfort zone, and you should start depend on us and trust us more. We are not that weak and stupid to know that anywhere could be dangerous, you know.”

The War Lord stared at the beautiful foxy eyes before chuckling and played with the little wine he still had in his glass. “You’re right.”

He chugged down the bit and put the glass in the automatic dishwasher. Mingyu then faced Wonwoo who was now back at staring at the stars. “You sure you still don’t want to talk about last week?”

Wonwoo threw him a death glare, as if he had ruined the mood. Mingyu giggled and threw both his hands up in the air, telling Wonwoo that he wouldn’t. “Okay, not tonight, then.”

The medical officer sighed. “Just _—_ stop asking me to talk about it.”

Hearing that, Mingyu felt a pang on his heart, but he knew that it wouldn’t stop him to have a proper talk with him. “I will, Wonwoo, because it meant everything to me.”

Wonwoo looked up to find Mingyu’s serious expression, then looked away, again. Mingyu sighed before bidding an unreplied good night to the chief medical officer and walked back to his room and lied down.

He tried to imagine Wonwoo lying next to him before he could finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for the next updates to be faster because i'm working on my thesis right now jfkjsdfksdhf


End file.
